


midnight snack

by noberries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan ronpa Goodbye Despair, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3ds, ALSO Chiaki and Nagito survive the killing game cuz I need them too y’all ;;, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Baby Fluff, Chiaki is prego yall, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grilled Cheese, I love these babies sm, M/M, Multi, Short(?) chapters, aged-up, danganronpa - Freeform, midnight snacks, post-tragedy, prego fluff, thats how old they r now, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noberries/pseuds/noberries
Summary: Chiaki awoke suddenly, wondering what had woken her up. It didn’t take her long to figure out it was a kick that had been emitted from her stomach, was the culprit.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Just been thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a late night snack, whether Chiaki likes it or not. However, this gives her time to think about all that she has experienced with her lovers.

Chiaki awoke suddenly, wondering what had woken her up. It didn’t take her long to figure out it was a kick that had been emitted from her stomach, was the culprit. 

“You’re hungry...I think.” 

Were the only words she muttered before quietly slipping from under Hajime and Komaeda’s grasp. 

She turned around after she freed herself, looking at her husbands with a fond smile. Ow! Another harsh kick that left her with a sharp inhale. 

“Geez...okay, okay, I’m going.” 

Chiaki slipped her feet into her comfy slippers quietly before making her way downstairs towards their kitchen. 

It was an open space where the kitchen was easily accessible if you were passing through the living room. This gave Chiaki a chance to catch her breath before another kick was given to her, signaling it was time to make a midnight snack. 

“I guess I can make some grilled cheese... it won’t take too long...” 

Chiaki whispered, talking to the life that had been exceedingly needy today than other days. She felt a small movement that she took as a kind of thanks. She reached for the plastic plates that were on top of the fridge, then for the bread, and finally the cheese.

“I think I can just melt the cheese in the microwave...”

Chiaki said as she thought to herself quietly about how this came to be. Although she was going to be a mom soon, she still kept a remnant of her and her husband’s old personalities when she was tired. 

Hajime had been the one to take on most of the responsibility when they all matured and moved in together. He helped both Chiaki and Komaeda prepare for the future they’d all share together.

Although he was definitely the most grounded out of the trio, he still had his ways with his past. Izuru Kamakura, that name lived on even when it had been suppressed. Hajime’s quiet weeps after the tragedy we’re still fresh in her mind. 

Even though he kept a strong demeanor in front of his friends, it faltered when he was around Komaeda and Chiaki. He was more laid back and emotional. This emotional part that he kept hidden from their friends usually came out through nightmares of what had happened. 

But, Chiaki and Komaeda were always there to keep him grounded like he did with them. 

“We’re so proud of you Hajime...”

Chiaki smiled sheepishly as she remembered how Hajime would take on most of the duties of keeping a house tidy or cooking food. It was strange to think how much they’ve grown since then. How long ago was that? Four years? Maybe... she thought.

Chiaki yawned as she continued reminiscing, putting her not yet grilled cheese sandwich into the microwave.

“Nagito, that hope dork...”

She murmured as she remembered how he’d behave before they all got married. 

Komaeda would always be the one to bud into a quiet dinner or a calm lunch with his ramblings of hope. Of course Chiaki and Hajime were used to that by then, but his self-deprecating rants were unbearable. 

She wouldn’t be able to count how many times she and Hajime would tell Komaeda that they loved him and how he needed to love himself. It would be like asking Chiaki how many times she replayed ocarina of time for the fun of it. You probably wouldn’t get even a close estimate.

As they got older, she and Hajime were able to find a way to keep his rambling to a minimum. The trick? Kisses, cuddles, tickles, basically anything that would distract him from his self-loathing. 

It worked then and it still works now, she thought. Although, they don’t really use it to stop him from ranting. He has matured enough to realize he isn’t useless trash and that he really does deserve to be loved. They use it now as any young couple would, just to make each other happy.

Another smile soon returned as she placed a hand on her tummy.

“They’re going to make great dads...”

She said, assured and with a promising tone.

She looked up at the microwave and waited patiently till it reached one. She opened up the microwave before the timer could go off, just to ensure that it wouldn’t wake up her husbands who she assumed were still sleeping quietly. 

She then grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Picking up her plate and cup, she began to make her way to the couch, like a checkpoint or a rest stop in a video game.

Ouch! A quick kick came to her gut as she passed her 3DS that had been sitting on the counter, charging. She giggled quietly for a second before looking down to her belly.

“You’re already like your mama...So you want me to play animal crossing again?”

She sighed with a small smile as she acquired her console, tucking it under her arm so she could better carry her grilled cheese and cup of water.

She then sat herself down on the couch and began to snack on her sandwich, quietly playing animal crossing to keep her and her daughter occupied(and for fun of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve finally posted something after 200 yrs but lack of motivation for writing and art is killing me—
> 
> But,, I love these bbs so I decided to finally force myself to write another trio fanfic. Also, I was eating grilled cheese when I thought of this so that’s the only food I could think of
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters on planning on putting but just know there’ll be more mom and dad cuteness in the next one. 
> 
> I’ll probably upload the next one tomorrow if I actually remember to write it and if my brain lets me.
> 
> Till then, see ya!


	2. That time in December...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito wakes to find his absent wife and reminisces about the news of her pregnancy.

Nagito stirred in his sleep, slowly coming to realize the absence in the bed. His eyes delayed in opening, his body wanting to stay sleeping next the warmth on his left side.

He forced himself to sit up slightly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the bedroom.

He looked to the right of him, noticing the digital clock and an absent lover. He fixated on the clock, waiting for his eyes to focus. It read “1:03 A.M.” 

He sighed a little, then turned to his sleeping husband, admiring Hajime’s messy brown hair and relaxed olive colored face.

He decided not to wake him, taking it upon himself to go find their missing bride.

Nagito shifted out of bed leisurely, trying to make sure the peaceful body in bed wouldn’t wake.

He shuffled into his slippers and rapped himself in a robe nearby for warmth that was had been abandoned in his bed.

He made his way down the hallway to the long stairway that led into the living room and kitchen, where he assumed his wife was residing(hopefully).

As expected, Chiaki was there, curled up on their couch, multiple blankets wrapped around her. The half-eaten grilled cheese sitting on the table in front of her.

Nagito noticed her illuminated face and focused eyes, her light brown hair with that cute pink tint highlighted by the 3DS that occupied her attention.

As he approached her, he could hear her little mumbles that he presumed were towards their growing child.

He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he recalled finding out the news of her pregnancy.

He, Hajime, and Chiaki had gone for an evening stroll in late December, observing the little flakes of snow that trickled down over the park.

They decided to sit at a bench shown by a lamp post, enriching the sight of the fluffy snow around them.

They sat in a huddle for warmth, overseeing the view of the city and the lights in the distance and the far away sounds of the city.

Chiaki was the first to speak, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The quietness makes me feel at peace...”

That was true, it was serene and quiet, truly a sight that anyone would want to remember.

“It truly is...” Nagito replied, wrapping an arm around Chiaki and Hajime.

“Well I think it’s too damn cold, why don’t we go home and warm up?” Hajime said with a huff, shivering with a red nose.

“We can go in a minute, I just want to admire the view some more...” Chiaki said, hesitating slightly.

The trio let the silence envelope them, the only sound being from the calm breathing of one another.

Chiaki got off the bench and kneeled down in front of her husbands, her voice a little quieter this time, “I need to tell you two something....” 

She took Hajime and Nagito’s hands into her shaky ones, running her gloved thumbs over their fingers.

Nagito and Hajime looked at each other for a second, contemplating what their wife was about to reveal to them.

Chiaki bowed her head down, letting the silence linger for a few more seconds before looking at them both with beaming eyes.

“I’m pregnant.” She said with a shaky smile, delighted tears staining her pale face.

Nagito didn’t really process her words from the shock of happiness he was feeling. He turned to Hajime who had his other hand clasped around his mouth and a thrilled expression. His tears shortly spilling after Chiaki’s confession.

“So....we’re really gonna be dads?” Hajime said, removing his hand from his mouth to place it on the side of Chiaki’s face.

“Yeah...I guess you guys really are.” She said, leaning into his touch while looking back and forth from him to Nagito.

Nagito turned to really look at Chiaki who was now chuckling to herself at their expressions. He gripped her hand tightly and smiled larger than he had in a while.

“I...” Nagito hung his head down before jumping off the bench.

“I’m so...happy!” Nagito yelled gleefully before diving to give Chiaki a big hug, his cold lips pampering kisses on her face, earning him some cute giggles from her.

Hajime then joined in, laughing and hugging Nagito and Chiaki close to him, tears still watering down as he planted pecks all over them.

It was Nagito’s happiest memory besides the day they got married.

He slowly walked up to the front of Chiaki, making his presence known to her now. She looked up at him with tired, but loving eyes.

“I’m guessing she kept you awake, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really? Yes. I really did wait 8 months to update this work even though I had a whole quarantine to do it. 
> 
> Also I’ll probably finish this randomly cuz I’m workin on a bigger project rn


End file.
